


The Other Kind of Movie Nights

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, derekstilesweek12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sterek Week on tumblr! Derek and Stiles get some time for themselves. Since this is Stiles we're talking about, obviously they end up marathoning Firefly. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Kind of Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to get it to show up on the #derekstilesweek12 tag or submit it to the blog, sadly. Tumblr continues to confuse me no matter how long I seem to spend there. ):


End file.
